Fireworks
by CarefreeRogue
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and Jump City celebrates. It's just a fun little story for fans of the birds...


Hello and welcome to a little one-shot I wrote actually on the 4th of July. I just let a bunch of stories sit around on my hard drive for the longest time... In any case, I think this is just very cute and hope you all will think so, too :)

* * *

It was dusk, and the fireflies were starting to come out. Children ran about, laughing, screaming, falling. Chefs of all ages were getting the last round of food off their grills. Hot dogs and hamburgers were eaten without plates, and lemonade was served in small plastic cups. This was the Fourth of July celebration taking place in Jump City Park. 

Beast Boy tried desperately to get anyone to try his 'murder-free' alternative. "Come on, guys! I brought so many, and if they don't get eaten here, they're taking up space in the fridge back at the tower!" Suddenly, Cyborg was pushing for strangers to try the off-color pups.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Raven took one. She loaded it with sweet pickle relish and melted cheese. She took a bite and looked back at the others. "Not bad." She then finished it without saying another word.

Robin had been showing Starfire how to play Frisbee. She quickly had caught on and had become involved in a game with several citizens. Robin, disk in hand, approached his dark friend. "Trying new things, eh Raven?"

"Well, that which does not kill us… you know," she said in her customary monotone. A firefly flew under the hood of her cloak and lit up her face with its bionic light. Robin marveled at how beautiful her face was with the eerie glow. "Besides, one less to take home."

"Care to try something else?" He gestured with his Frisbee. "It could be fun?"

"Robin, when have you known me to have fun?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, it's getting rather dark, now. The fireworks will begin, soon."

"Raven, trust me; the fireworks won't start up for another hour. Just play with me, please?" His voice was earnest.

Raven looked around at the rest of the park. There were fathers and children playing catch, multiple bouts of Frisbee spawning, tag football, and grillers shutting down. Many had already claimed a piece of land with a colorful blanket, preparing to watch the fireworks. "Ok, maybe for a few minutes."

"Great! But no powers, I mean it."

Robin initiated the game, and Raven threw it back half-heartedly. It fumbled to the ground. Her leader briefly instructed her on the proper technique and she nodded and they continued with better results. Before long, though, it was getting difficult to see each other. Robin let loose and sent the Frisbee flying well out of Raven's reach. When she turned to go get it, Robin lost sight of her.

"Raven?" He called. He walked in the direction she had gone. "Raven!" He stumbled into some shrubs and bumped into a body.

"Robin, are you ok?" It was Raven. "You look… disoriented."

"I couldn't see you," he mumbled meekly. "I got worried."

"I see, worried about a superhero in a public place looking for a Frisbee." She paused and looked him over. "You threw it really far, you know."

"Hehehe, yeah, got a little overzealous." She was hard to see in her black uniform in the shade of night. "I guess it's time to cut out, anyway. I'll bet the fireworks will start any minute; let's go find our blanket."

"Actually, here might work just fine." She walked a few feet over and Robin followed, over to a tree. She looked up and he followed her gaze to a thick branch. "Do you think it will hold us?"

He surveyed the structure and form and gave her a stare. "No, not all 5 Titans."

"Well, how about… just the two of us?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, full of meaning. He then jumped lithely upward and swung his body up on the branch. He extended his hand downward, but Raven ignored it. She flew up gracefully and sat beside the Boy Wonder. She put her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on hers.

The fireworks began with a flash and a boom. They were of many colors and sizes. They resembled shooting stars and flying dragons. Some became weeping willows while others scrambled around like butterflies. A few made poor attempts to imitate the American flag and heart shapes. Somewhere, an old radio played patriotic music.

The finale came with a rush and many "Oooh"'s and "Aaaah"'s. All those who watched clapped, all but two. Robin and Raven. Neither wanted to admit it was over and that their hands had to separate once more.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Raven beat him to it.

"Shh, you don't have to say it, I know. I'm an empath. I've always known."

Robin nodded and let his head rest against hers. They watched in silence as the many patrons left the park. They listened to children describing their favorite display as best they could with a third grade vocabulary. They watched old couples in straw hats holding hands and chuckling.

Then he did what he'd waited so long to do. He did what she'd been waiting for since she could remember. It was sweet and tender and tasted of the peppermint he'd been sucking on since they'd stopped playing. They each smelled the sweat brought out by the day's activities and felt the breeze coming with the night. Then fireworks of a different kind happened.

The Frisbee in Robin's lap glowed black and exploded. There was a bright flash of light and a giggle. The branch they were sitting on also became enveloped by magic and broke free of the trunk, sending the two birds falling to the grown. Then there was the pulse of pain as their backs made contact with the earth. The giggling again.

"Look, friends Robin and Raven! A kind person has granted me a disposable capturer of moments! And what a glorious moment I have now frozen forever on a small brown rectangle. Please, how can I retrieve them for viewing?"

"So, ditch the team to go make-out with Dark Girl, eh Robin? You sly dog."

"Cyborg, you are mistaken; Robin is an Earth human."

"No, Star, he means Robin was sneaky and stuff. Duh!" Beast Boy paused and took in the situation. "Wait, you chose him over the Green Man! Raven, dude!" He sighed and his shoulders sank. "So, Starfire..?" He leered at the alien, back to his former obnoxious glory.

Robin stood up and dusted himself off. Raven followed suite. "Come on, team, we should go back to the tower."

"Right, before the mayor tries to peg us with clean up duties." Raven also made the attempt to drop the topic. She was successful and they all piled into the T-Car and headed home.

A few days later, she and Robin were framing a particular photo, in matching frames, to be set by their respective bedsides.

* * *

Well, there it is, I hope you feel just a little happier in your heart having read this little tale. Mayeb you're not a fan of the pairing, but tough love, because I think it's the only reason I have a FF account... 


End file.
